Traditionally, a person has used a medicinal pen to inject medicine (such as insulin) into their body. To do so, traditional medicinal pens include a rotary dial that the person may rotate to select an amount of medicine to inject into their body. Furthermore, this rotary dial may be depressed (or otherwise pushed down on) to inject the medicine into the person's body. Such traditional medicinal pens, however, may be deficient.